


Real Memories

by KennaxVal



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Real Memories

“None of you know what it’s like,” Hayden cried out, “I wish Dames were still here.”

We were all in a state of shock when she left, but should we have been? It’s not like any of us took the time to help her with the realization of what she is. We all expected her to roll with the punches upon finding out that she isn’t human. At least not in the conventional sense. She’s a robot made by EROS.

I hate that organization for what they did to her. But at the moment, I was angrier with myself. How could I have been so callous? Hayden deserves better than this, so I went out after her.

When I found Hayden, she was facing a mural. It broke my heart to find out that she and other matches would never see the same truth and beauty in art that humans do. But I also knew that there is more to her than that. I didn’t care about conventional wisdom, I love Hayden and, to me, she’s the greatest human I’ve ever met.

“Hey Kai.”

I said nothing since talked felt pointless. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her. Running my fingers through Hayden’s black hair, feeling her heartbeat underneath her fair skin, and looking at the sad expression on her face told me everything I needed to know.

As we walked the streets of San Fransico, Hayden recounted “memories” knowing that they aren’t real. I can’t imagine the pain of looking back to my family, friends, all the times I’ve laughed and cried only to know that none of it is real.

Just the same, it made me see how special Hayden is. There was pain in her eyes, but she endured in a way that I know I wouldn’t. Storming out and needing a walk outside is nothing compared to how I would have reacted to that news.

“Well, I’m here, Hayden. You’re not alone.” She smiled meekly at my attempts to reassure her than an idea crossed my mind. “Eros may have screwed with your head, but together, you and I can make real memories.”

That did the trick. Hayden’s face lit up at the suggestion, and a sultry smile spread across her lips. We both felt a heat build inside and rushed back to our hotel.

The instant we were inside, I pressed my lips to Haydens, finding myself unable to stop. Without breaking the kiss, I fumbled around her clothing, unbuttoning, unzipping, anything I could do to undress her was done in a state of frenzy. Hayden giggled at the way I tore at the infuriating fabric barriers to her perfect skin.

After way too long, Hayden was finally naked. I felt myself swelling at the sight of her and caressed her breasts. She inhaled sharply as I leaned in to kiss her collarbone and tugged at my own clothes.

“Are we going to do this or what?” Hayden said with a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, we are. I just get distracted. I can’t keep my hands off you.”

In the heat of the moment, Hayden forgot her strength and literally tore my clothes apart. Not that I minded, in fact, I found it to be a turn on. I’ve always been attracted to strong women, and they don’t come any stronger than my perfect match. She even picked me up and playfully tossed me on the bed.

The way Hayden moved was something that no robot could do. She bucked and writhed as I filled her and thrust in a manner that couldn’t be manufactured. Her movements were hers, learned without the help of a programmer, and when I finished, she moaned loudly before we both laughed at the thought of people hearing us.

But none of that mattered. The world around us would still be there once we were ready to go out. Until then, Hayden and I would bask in each other’s presence and continue building a life for the woman I love, complete with real memories.


End file.
